noxrune_rspsfandomcom-20200215-history
God Wars Dungeon
The God Wars Dungeon (often abbreviated as GWD), is a dungeon where armies of various gods - left over from the God Wars - fight one another to the death. Often described as one of the most dangerous places in NoxRune, '''the God Wars Dungeon is a place of '''high risk, but often yields precious rewards. To gain entry, players must either have 60 Strength (temporary boosts work) or 60 Agility . If it is the players' first time entering the dungeon, a rope is required to enter. The main level of the God Wars Dungeon contains four different armies. The minions of each army are dedicated to a god involved in the God Wars: Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin, and Zamorak. A god's minions will attack anyone who does not wear an item dedicated to or blessed by that god. A lower level, the Ancient Prison, contains a fifth army, that of Zaros. While death is always a danger, many risk their items to have a chance at the exclusive items that lie within. 'Getting there' To get to the God Wars Dungeon, one must simply talk to the Wizard ' at home. From there, select the respective area of the God Wars you would like to enter (Armadyl, Bandos, etc). When teleporting to a stronghold, it is '''highly ' recommended that the player bring an item devoted to the stronghold they are teleporting to (Ex. Bandos Tassets when teleporting to the Bandos Stronghold). This prevents the minions from being aggressive to the player. '''Dungeon Areas Main dungeon *When a player first enters the dungeon, they arrive near a rope where a massive battle is being fought against all four gods. The god's armies are Bandos, Zamorak, Saradomin, and Armadyl. 'Aggressive Monsters' All monsters found in the dungeon are aggressive towards the player if they do not have any god-related protection on. However, here is an outlook on some of the monsters that always fight other monsters, which may be used to your advantage: *Hobgoblin *Werewolf *Aviansie (only west and south sides) *Spiritual warrior (Saradomin) *Spiritual mage (Saradomin) *Hellhound *Bloodveld *Gorak *Icefiend *Pyrefiend *Goblin God camps and boss chambers * At the edges of the main dungeon are camps belonging to the followers of each god. Each camp contains more powerful followers, along with the unique spiritual monsters (minus Saradomin spiritual npcs). Saradomin's Encampment, Bandos' Stronghold, and Armadyl's Eyrie also contain various Zamorakians which fight the inhabitants in the base. * Gaining entry to these camps requires players to have certain levels and sometimes use of some equipment. * Summoned familiars can enter all four camps, although sometimes they may need to be called after the player enters. * Within each camp are doors to the chambers of the generals, each with a Combat level of 500+, along with three level 102 bodyguards and a prayer altar. ** Entering the boss chamber itself deducts 40 kills from a player's kill count for that faction. * Players who die in the boss chamber require another 40 kills to enter. Players should take only items they are prepared to lose. Zamorak's Fortress *Location: North *Requires: 70 Constitution to cross the river. (You do not take any damage, however you cannot use boosts.) *General: K'ril Tsutsaroth The player's Prayer points are immediately drained to 0 upon entering. In addition to that, the lighting is dimmed and cannot be magnified by any light sources. Despite the dim light, it is still fairly easy to see. The light brightens in a few bright spots in the dungeon, but most areas are dim. If the player's destination is the Fortress, players who are going there for Spiritual warrior or Spiritual mage task, they should save their Super restore potion (only if they have an equal Slayer level to the monster) before entering. This is usually not needed though as you recover the lost level fast. As with Super restore potions, Prayer potions should be saved until the player goes inside. The fortress is the only one of the four gods' camps that contains only the minions of its god. No minions of Saradomin, Armadyl, or Bandos spawn here. Saradomin's Encampment *Location: South-east *Requires: 70 Agility (You cannot use boosts) *General: Commander Zilyana Agility boosters cannot be used to enter the encampment. Familiars can be brought into the Encampment, but may need to be called at the bottom in order to access its inventory. A few minions of Zamorak (werewolves, vampyres, an icefiend, and one gorak) are in the encampment, fighting the minions of Saradomin. Bandos and Armadyl minions do not appear in the encampment. 'Armadyl's Eyrie' *Location: South-west *Requires: 70 Ranged (You cannot use boosts) *General: Kree'arra None of the Aviansie within the camp can be attacked with Melee. There are a few Zamorak followers roaming the eyrie (goraks, bloodvelds, werewolves, spiritual rangers), so it is a good idea to keep a Zamorak item equipped (the unholy book is a good choice for rangers). The Armadyl and Zamorak minions rarely fight one another. No Saradomin or Bandos minions appear in the Eyrie. 'Bandos' Stronghold' *Location: North-west *Requires: 70 Strength (You cannot use boosts) *General: General Graardor The gong on the big door must be hit with a hammer to enter the camp (This requires the player to bring a hammer). If a player forgets to bring a hammer, imps around the dungeon drop them commonly. A few minions of Zamorak (a Bloodveld, Hellhound, Imp, Werewolf and a few Vampyres) are found lingering in the Stronghold. Only the Werewolf, Vampyre and Hellhound fight the followers of Bandos. The imp is rarely, if ever, attacked. 'Ancient Prison' *Location: South *Requires: Frozen key *General: Nex It is in the southern part of the Dungeon, just east of the entrance to Armadyl's Eyrie, is a door with the symbols of the four gods. The door is the entrance to the Zaros stronghold, known as the Ancient Prison. The player must have a charged Frozen key in inventory to open the door. The players must enter the encampments of Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin and Zamorak and slay the monsters there to obtain the key. After passing through the door, the player is in a small, monsterless room with a pit leading to a lower level. After climbing down the pit, the player is in another small, monsterless room. The larger room contains dangerous Zarosians, mainly Ancient warriors, Ancient rangers, Ancient mages and Blood reavers. At the end of the room is a banking area, which requires 40 Zarosians in the main room to be slain in order to access. Note: Players may bypass the killcount by wearing the full Ancient ceremonial set. 'Generals' The Generals reside at the end of their bases. In order to access them, players must kill 40 of their god's followers first (e.g. killing 40 Bandosian followers to access General Graardor) before they can enter. If they don't have the killcount and try to enter, the door does not open for them. NOTE: '''The generals and their bodyguards DO count towards the killcount. If a player is wearing an item corresponding to that god, they receive a +10 Prayer boost for each item (e.g. A player with 99 Prayer wearing Bandos tassets, Boots, Chestplate, and Ancient mace, Bandos coif, Bandos vambraces, Book of war, receives 106 Prayer after praying at the Bandos altar). '''Saradomin's Commander Commander Zilyana is a female Icyene, and the leader of the Saradomin's army within the God Wars Dungeon. Her max hit with both Melee and Magic is 315; lower than the other bosses. However, her attacks are highly accurate, and are at the same as speed as Throwing knives. It is important to note, that her attacks only work within melee range. *Race: Icyene *Attack style: Melee and Magic *Bodyguards: Starlight, Growler, Bree *Aggressive: Yes Armadyl's General Kree'arra is the general of Armadyl's army within the God Wars Dungeon. He cannot be attacked with any Melee attacks (except through the use of salamanders/swamp lizard). He attacks with melee only when he is not under attack, therefore it is important for the player to focus on him while inside the boss room. His Ranged and Magic attacks hit all players in his chamber with a whirlwind attack that knocks players back and freezes them. His maximum hit is 700 with Ranged, 250 (he hits 2 times) with Melee and 210 with Magic. Due to his ability to hit dangerously high hit with ranged attacks, it is wise to keep Protect from Missiles or Deflect Missiles on at all times while in the boss room. *Race: Aviansie *Attack style: Ranged, Magic, and Melee (when not under attack) *Bodyguards: Wingman Skree, Flockleader Geerin, Flight Kilisa *Aggressive: Yes Bandos' General General Graardor is very large, brutal, and heavily armored. Although he does not have a weapon, he still hits very hard and should not be underestimated. He uses Melee and Ranged attacks. His melee attack can hit up to 700, whilst his Ranged attack has a max hit of 350 (and can hit everyone in the room). Therefore, Protect from Melee is recommended. *Race: Ourg *Attack style: Melee and Ranged *Bodyguards: Sergeant Strongstack, Sergeant Steelwill, Sergeant Grimspike *Aggressive: Yes Zamorak's general K'ril Tsutsaroth is general for Zamorak's army within the God Wars Dungeon. While many speculate over his true power, he is known to have "destroyed towns, and leveled entire cities". His Magic attacks are relatively weak compared to his Melee attacks. His Magic attacks hit a maximum in the low 200s, and are rarely used. His melee attacks, however, can hit up to 490. He can also hit through protection prayers every now and then, and will drain prayer when he does so. Note, that using prayer can still help you out, since he doesn't always hit through it. If fighting K'ril Tsutsaroth, it is advisable to bring protection against poison; the damage starts at 168. *Race: Demon (Speculated to be an Elder-Demon or a Kal'Gerion) *Attack style: Melee and Magic *Bodyguards: Balfrug Kreeyath, Tstanon Karlak, Zakl'n Gritch *Aggressive: Yes Zaros' General Nex is an immensely powerful entity, and one of Zaros' most powerful weapons of war. It is said that what she really is has been long lost to time. However, she possesses physical traits of the icyene, demons, aviantese and vampyres, being graceful, yet cruel and vicious. Thus, her race is indeterminable and her history and origin equally largely a mystery. Nex is one of the hardest bosses in NoxRune, her ability to kill anyone that stands in her way should not be underestimated. *Race: Zaros *Attack style: Melee, Ranged, and Magic *Servants: Fumus, Umbra, Cruor, and Glacies *Aggressive: Yes Monsters Saradomin * Knight of Saradomin (91) - Melee * Saradomin Priest (93) - Magic * Spiritual WarriorRequire a Slayer level of 68 to kill. (98) - Melee * Spiritual MageRequire a Slayer level of 83 to kill. (98) - Magic * Spiritual RangerRequire a Slayer level of 63 to kill. (98) - Ranged Zamorak * Imp (5) - Melee * Icefiend (84) - Melee * Vampyre (89) - Melee * Werewolf (89) - Melee * Pyrefiend (92) Require a Slayer level of 30 to kill. - Melee * Bloodveld (92) Require a Slayer level of 50 to kill. - Melee * Spiritual Warrior (98) - Melee * Spiritual Mage (98) - Magic * Spiritual Ranger (98) - Ranged * Hellhound (95) - Melee * Gorak (95) - Melee Bandos * Goblin (84) - Melee * Ogre (86) - Melee * Hobgoblin (91) - Melee * Jogre (86) - Melee * Cyclops (91) - Melee * Ork (95) - Melee * Spiritual Warrior (98) - Melee * Spiritual Mage (98) - Magic * Spiritual Ranger (98) - Ranged Armadyl * Aviansie (89, 92, 95) - Ranged * Spiritual Warrior (98) - Melee * Spiritual Mage (98) - Magic * Spiritual Ranger (98) - Ranged Zaros * Blood reaver (148) - Magic * Ancient mage (148) - Magic * Ancient ranger (148) - Ranged * Ancient warrior (148) - Melee Notes Trivia * Nex armour is able to protect players from all factions of the God Wars Dungeon. Category:Dungeons